Julian
General Julian is a Jock who attended Hearst High. He is the first Main Story Character that is unlocked and is admitted to the MC's school in Level 2, after completing the quest, Footbrawl. Julian's Story Julian used to be a student and football player at Hearst High but was convinced to transfer to the MC's school by Autumn. He also decided to transfer because the football coach at Hearst High was always benching him for Max, meaning he would never have the opportunity to play in a match or to show off his skills to college scouts. Appearance Julian has black hair in a fade haircut, brown eyes and tan skin tone. He wears the Level 7 Jock outfit with slight colour variation; the white and red has been inverted. Unlike most of the other main story characters, his outfit does not change that often in seasonal updates. When he was still at Hearst High, Julian wore a green, orange and white jersey with the number 88 on the front. Green and orange appear to be the Hearst High school colors. Personality & Characteristics Julian admitted himself that he was a bully when he was a student at Hearst. Though not inherently cruel, when Julian first transfers to the MC's school, he retains certain prejudices and the arrogant attitude he developed at Hearst. Because of how Julian treated people like Nishan before he transferred, Nishan was apprehensive about enrolling in your school. However, a single chess game was enough to teach them to respect each other. Over time, Julian's arrogant attitude diminishes and he becomes an all-around good guy who is always willing to go the extra mile when his friends need his help. In the beginning, Julian has a minor inferiority complex and slight anger management issues. He thought he was a "dumb jock" and believed that sports was the only thing he would ever be good at, something his father instilled in him at a young age. He would lash out whenever someone called him stupid, implied it or even when no one did but he mistakenly believed they did. There are still moments now when he lets his anger get the best of him and tries to fight the person that insulted his intelligence, which is usually Max. Though he does struggle academically, he finds out in Anger Management that if he puts in the effort, he can get good grades. Instead of letting his father's words get to him, he now studies regularly and is maintaining good grades. He is a natural born leader and has become a de facto leader of the group, alongside the MC. His strong and unwavering loyalty towards his friends has made him popular with his classmates. He is, unequivocally, the football team's captain, a trait he evidently shares with Max (Hearst School Story) though neither would admit it. His teammates respect and trust him completely despite the short amount of time they've been playing together. He doesn't think of himself as a leader though, no matter how many times someone has pointed this out. He sometimes lets his temper cloud his judgement, making him more prone to rash decisions, but he would never allow this to happen on the football field. Julian also inspires and encourages those around him to stand up for themselves as he did for Payton in The Perfect Prank. Julian has been described as "princely". He is somewhat similar to Heartthrob classmates, chivalrous and effortlessly charming, which is what makes him so popular with females. He is unaware of his effect on girls and is even unsure of how to deal with girls that aggressively pursue him, like Lacey. He appears to get jealous easily, (such as when Autumn first introduced him to Wes, when Ezra made a move on Payton and when Connor reintroduces himself to Kallie) but this may just be him being overprotective of his female friends. He has also been described as physically attractive, a characteristic exemplified by many instances of girls swooning over him when they first meet him. They will also compliment his physique whenever they see him with his shirt off. In-Game Description On the football field, Julian is a brave, confident, and loyal teammate. And off the field? He stands up for his friends just as fiercely! Whether you need someone dependable watching your back or just someone faithful by your side, there's no better person to call! Skills Football Julian is all-around athletic but his talents lie mainly in football. His skills have been recognized by friends and foes alike and Autumn has said that he has an "insane football IQ". He is good at coming up with plays and quick at making decisions that can turn a game around. In Dream Team, Julian mentions he is not very good at throwing and specifically states this is why he is a running back and not the quarterback. Any mention of Julian being the quarterback is a continuity error. Other Sports Julian has an incredibly vast knowledge of all things sports. He can remember dates and what happened during iconic sports moments which he demonstrated in Q & A. Not only that, he can play any sport with enough practice but he has become so accustomed to football that he unconsciously plays other sports like football. For example, he travelled with the ball in basketball instead of dribbling it and was too rough in Soccer, a non-contact sport. By the time the basketball and soccer tournaments rolled around though, he played without making any of the mistakes he made in practice. He also mentions in Do, You Know Julian? that he plays field hockey with Autumn. Funnily enough, he is not good at dodgeball and any attempt to improve at it has failed. Ezra jokes that his lack of throwing skills is the reason he is the running back and not the quarterback, something Julian has pointed out himself in the past. Music Julian can play the drums and was quick to agree to being in your band in Ready to Rock as long as there were "gratuitous drum solos". A good drummer with a keen sense of rhythm and great drum fills, he earned Ezra's approval. However, since he does it as a hobby, he is not as talented a musician as Ezra. In Feel the Glee, Payton introduces the MC to Julian smooth singing voice. He is naturally on pitch and despite being caught out, Julian isn't embarrassed, and instead tells the MC that he likes singing to himself when he works out. In The Question, he once again demonstrates his singing prowess, which is impressive enough to draw in a crowd. Relationships Hope Hope is Julian's younger sister. He can be very overprotective of her and, if no one stops him, will resort to violence if anyone hurts her. He still sees her as a child which was shown in Cross-Town Dance when he starts interrogating the person that Payton and the MC sets up with Hope and won't let them dance together. They were incredibly close when they were younger and he cares deeply for her. In Julian's Secret, Hope tells the MC that she misses her older brother because Julian gets annoyed whenever she asks him to hang out with her. This was rectified at the end of the quest and Julian is now making an effort to spend more time with Hope. Dad In Anger Management, he expresses that he has an up and down relationship with his father, who strongly encourages him to hone his athletic abilities but verbally abuses him when the issue of his intellect and grades is called into question. He believes that Julian will only ever be good at football. In School Overnight, he mentions that he and his father enjoy going out camping together very frequently. Autumn It is hinted at numerous times that Julian and Autumn like each other. He gets jealous when he finds out that Autumn and Wes have "history" in The Mystery and instantly decides they can't trust him despite not knowing him that well. He also puts in a lot of effort into planning Autumn's birthday party in The Last Minute Birthday Party and he remembers everything she likes such as her favourite bakery and what camera she likes. When the MC arm-wrestles with him in The Science Fair, the MC can easily distract him by saying Autumn is behind him, wearing a bikini. It's also apparent they spend a lot of time together alone such as in Do You Know Julian?, he says that he often watches horror movies with Autumn and in The Not-So Party Girl, he says that he and Autumn often play field hockey together. Payton Payton seems to harbor romantic feelings for Julian. She often comments on how attractive he is and she tries to take advantage of any opportunity to see him with his shirt off. She also gets jealous whenever she sees Autumn and Julian hugging or speaking intimately. Kallie Kallie has a noticeable crush on Julian. When they are first introduced to each other, she starts blushing when he shakes her hand and is seen staring at him when he takes off his shirt, saying the MC is lucky to be dating him if they are. He, on the other hand, seems completely oblivious to this but he is very protective of her, demonstrated when he glares at Connor while he was talking to Kallie, and then followed it up with an insult. After Julian gets to know Connor, he quickly realizes that he's a good guy and stops being as protective of Kallie around him. Wes Julian was distrustful of Wes even before they met because Autumn was unable/refused to define her relationship with Wes. This distrust became even stronger when he believes that Wes sold them out to Max in The Mystery. Their relationship doesn't improve much even after Wes enrols into the MC's school. In The Playoffs, this was shown when Wes is comforting Autumns and he says "Julian may not his favourite person...". However, this must have changed somewhere down the road because in Wes vs Julian and Making The Team, they mention the fact that they play fantasy football together. In fact, it has become a tradition for them to watch it together every Saturday and both become upset when the other person skips out on it without notice, like in Wes vs Julian. Nishan During their time together at Hearst High, Julian used to bully Nishan and called him names like Nerditron and Hide and Go Geek. But Julian is able to make amends with him after they play chess together In Slumber Party, Julian and Nishan decide to have a horror movie marathon while the girls are having a slumber party and they even work together to prank them. Julian and Nishan are now close friends. Even though Julian still calls Nishan a geek from time to time, he protects Nishan from anyone who is picking on him and even takes part in some of his weird experiments. Max Warren Back at Hearst High, Julian and Max were rivals and enemies. Max was the football captain so Julian had to do anything that Max wanted in order to get playing time on the field and even then, Julian did not get to play much. It is hinted at that the reason why Max didn't let Julian play is that he was threatened by Julian's talent. Julian and Max often get into fights, both physical and verbal, and still hate each other, even though they go to different schools. Connor It's shown in the Extra Credit side quests that both Julian and Connor both know a lot about camping and the wilderness. They seem to get along pretty well for this reason. Trivia *Julian also mentions in the quest, Dungeons and Dorkness that he has dog named Warrior. *In Soccer Sabotage, he seems to accidentally admit he has a secret fear of clowns. *In Do You Know Julian?, we learn he's a fan of Michael Jordan and has his poster on his bedroom wall. *In Summer Road Trip, we learn his favorite professional football player's name Ricardo Leon. This is likely a reference to the Spanish Footballer, Ricardo Leon Brito. *In The Perfect Prank, we learn that he is afraid of snakes. *In Party Animals, he adopts a goat he names "Colonel Gruff" whom he gives to his uncle, who is a farmer. *In Fast and Curious, Julian drives a red mustang that he inherited from his father. *He had a crush on a Maya Rodriguez in the fourth grade. Pictures JULIAN.png|Julian Default Outfit JULIAN_(HEARST_HIGH).png|Julian's Hearst High Football Uniform JULIAN (DEBUT OUTFIT).png|Julian Debut Appearance JULIAN_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Easter Outfit JULIAN_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT).png|Julian Halloween Outfit JULIAN_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Summer Outfit First JULIAN_(SUMMER_OUTFIT_2).png|Julian Summer Outfit Second JULIAN_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Winter Outfit JULIAN_MAKEOVER_(NERDY_JULIAN_OUTFIT).png|Nerdy Julian Makeover Outfit JULIAN_MAKEOVER_(JUNGLE_JULIAN_OUTFIT).png|Jungle Julian Makeover Outfit JULIAN_MAKEOVER_(FORMAL_JULIAN_OUTFIT).png|Formal Julian Makeover Outfit JULIAN_MAKEOVER_(LIFEGUARD_JULIAN_OUTFIT).png|Lifeguard Julian Makeover Outfit Category:Main Story Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Datable Characters